In Starlight
by Elentari0719
Summary: Picking up where the Battle of the Five Armies left off, this story follows Tauriel as she walks the path of loving and losing, and the dark eventuality of continuing on alone. For her story does not end with the credits.
1. Chapter 1: No Love

_Hello! Welcome to the first chapter of "In Starlight," a story that answers the question we (well, me, at least) were all left with at the end of The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies-but what happens to Tauriel? I am determined to give my own answer to that question and follow Tauriel's journey through Middle Earth, for it does not end with a black screen. This is the first installment in that journey. We open our scene in the ruins of Dale, an ancient stronghold of Men now turned into a swarming battleground. Subsequent chapters will bring us to the end of The Battle of the Five Armies and onwards. I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: No Love**

The wind whistled through the empty arches and bounced off the stiff walls of crumbling buildings, blowing at debris and highlighting the patches of bright red blood that shone in stark contrast to the snowy ground. Tauriel ran through the snow-covered ruins, crumbling dark grey stones dusted with white powder. Her thoughts raced to catch up with her feet. She looked up at the stone peak in the distance, its top fuzzy with fog. The halfling had said that Kili was up there. _Kili…_

She could not explain the connection she felt to the dwarf. Associations between elves and dwarves were unheard of. Too many centuries of animosity lay between the two peoples. Too much resentment was harbored deep within hearts, left to fester and spread. Any once-amiable ties between elves and dwarves were now soured. There was no love lost between their races…yet might it exist between the Silvan captain and the dwarven archer? She could not deny the pull she felt whenever she thought of Kili's dark eyes and darker hair. Nor the stab of pain she'd felt as she watched the Orc arrow plunge into his leg. And the overwhelming relief that had washed over her like a cooling wave when she drained her powers of healing to save him, only to find his bright eyes looking back at her. _She walks in starlight in another world…do you think she could have loved me? _No, there was no explanation for the kinship her heart felt for the young dwarf. Yet whatever it was, she knew it could be ignored no longer.

A snarl sounded by her ear, yanking her out of her reverie. She spun, knife already in hand, and slashed at the gaping Orc face that presented itself around the corner of the crumbling stone building by her side. Sensing movement behind her, she ducked, a blade whistling over her head. Jabbing backwards with her elbow, she caught the creature in its side, shoving it off balance as she whirled and plunged her knife into its chest. As she leapt over its body, intending to meet the third Orc in its headlong rush, she was brought up short by a sound. Long, low, and clear, the clarion call of the elven horn recalling its troops echoed through the once-abandoned city of Dale, now alive with war. Tauriel almost stumbled, so shocked was she. Surely not. Gritting her teeth, she flew into action. Kicking out with one leg, she forced the Orc into the wall as she grabbed its neck with her free hand, wrenching its head around to present its throat to her. Slashing it unceremoniously, she dropped the limp body and hurried towards where she had heard the horn call.

Running along the cobbled pathways, she caught the glint of light off brightly polished armor and the clink of weapons on stone. Her eyes widened and she clenched her jaw. _Not this time._

Her boots skidded on the snow as she slid through an empty archway and set herself in preparation. When her king appeared in front of her, she was ready.

Bow in hand, she watched as Elvenking rounded the corner, at the head of his troop of guards. Steeling herself, she called out firmly in the lilting tongue of their people. "You will go no further."

Tauriel lifted her chin and met Thranduil's eyes. "You will not turn away. Not this time."

Thranduil's eyes flared, first in surprise, then in anger. His voice was cold and hard as he lowered his eyebrows, glowering at the she-elf standing in front of him. "Get out of my way."

Tauriel blinked. She had expected no less, but still she could not keep the disbelief out of her voice as she stared at him. "The dwarves will be slaughtered."

Thranduil's brows lifted. The Elvenking watched his captain with a touch of amusement in his face. His voice was light and airy as he replied. "Yes, they will die. Today, tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now. What does it matter? They are mortal."

As the king's words echoed in her ears, Tauriel felt the stirrings of rage deep within her suddenly leap into full-fledged flames. How dare he. How dare this haughty elf stand here and callously declare brush off the death of living beings as casually as one might swat an annoying insect. Rage fueled her flash of movement as she swung her already-strung bow up and aimed an arrow straight at the face of her king.

Her voice quivered with emotion as she kept her eyes on Thranduil, noting the shock on his face. "You think your life is worth more than theirs? When there is no love in it?"

Tauriel shook her head slightly, eyes bright with emotion. She bit her lip to clamp down on the scream welling within her. Instead, she met the eyes of her king, gritting out in a shaking voice, "There is no. Love. In you."

Thranduil's eyes slipped from her gaze, sliding down and away. The world waited, caught in the moment between the exhale of one breath and the intake of another.

It was in that silence that Thranduil moved. Faster than the blink of an eye, he lunged forward, his sword a natural extension of his arm. Slashing at Tauriel, the sharp strength of his swing cleaved her bow in half. It fell to the ground, clattering on the cold stones.

Tauriel watched it fall, eyes wide. Then she turned her stunned gaze to the face of her king, an inch away from hers as he pressed the cold edge of his sword to her throat.

"What do you know of love?" he hissed, his harsh voice rasping against her ears. "Nothing! What you feel for that dwarf is not real."

He pressed closer, the winding black lines of his scar standing out in stark relief against his pale face. Dark and menacing, he met the unblinking eyes of Tauriel as his stare bored into her. "You think it is love? Are you ready to die for it?"

Tauriel closed her eyes, helpless in the face of her king's wrath. Drawing in a deep breath, she waited for the blow of the sword…a blow that never came, as the clang of steel on steel interrupted the stillness. A second sword sliced through the chill air to come between Tauriel and Thranduil, a barrier of metal and will. Tauriel let out a shuddering sigh and opened her eyes to see Legolas standing with his sword outstretched, piercing ice blue eyes alight on Thranduil.

"If you harm her, you will have to kill me," the son said to the father, his sword resting atop of the other's. The world waited, frozen in a tableau of tension and passion. Thranduil said nothing, measuring his son's will in silence. Finally he swung his sword away, sheathing it with an almost inaudible hiss.

Legolas dismissed him with a glance, turning instead to Tauriel. Finding her unhurt, he gave her a firm nod, eyes steady on hers. "I will come with you."

She needed no further encouragement. Every moment they stood here was another moment Kili's life was endangered. Even the stubbornness of dwarves could not save them from the hopelessly overwhelming numbers of Azog's forces.

Whirling, Tauriel raced out of Dale towards the mist-shrouded Ravenhill, Legolas at her side, leaving behind them a scene as broken as the splintered bow that lay at the feet of the king who watched them go with eyes as pale as the grey skies above him.

**_Thank you for reading. Please review! This is a work in progress, so I want to write what you want to read!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Bound Away

_**It seems I've managed to collect a good many of you as followers-something I wasn't expecting! Guess that means I'd better keep coming up with things to say, huh? ;) Thank you, all! And thank you for your kind reviews. They really make my day! Please continue to review, I love knowing what you think about my writing!**_

_**As an early present for the new year, here you go: the next installment in Tauriel's belabored journey. And yes, it has *the* scene. Bear with me though the changes in point of view (denoted by line breaks.) They may seem awkward at first, but I found it was the best way to tell the story that needed to be told. Besides, the end is worth it. You'll want to read it for sure-though you may want to grab some tissues in preparation. ;) Happy reading!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bound Away**

Screams echoed throughout the decrepit city. Not long ago, it had been blanketed with the dark silence that lay on a once-prosperous city later abandoned to the scars of dragonfire and the whispers of the dead. Now, Dale was alive once more. Mist condensed where the warm breath of warriors met the cool air of the day, feet once more pounded on the cobbled paths, and blood flowed through the streets, turning the empty markets and alleys into the true veins of the city.

Shouts rang out, yells of pain, of anger, of grief, soaring above the ever-present din of the clanging of weapons and the cries of the dying. Tauriel ignored it all as she ran out of the city and over the bridge leading to the plains, eyes set on the tall watchtower looming over the land shrouded in a cloak of mist.

She felt a warm presence by her side. Legolas matched her step for step, driven by the urgency he sensed in her. The only sound was the pounding of their boots on the worn stone path and the faint sounds of battle they left behind them.

Tauriel fixed her eyes on their destination, searching the tower for signs of Kili. Abruptly, she was brought up the sound of a sharp, bestial cry that came from ahead. Emerging from the mist flew the swarm of Gundabad war bats, last seen making their prolonged egress from the dark fortress, now come as heralds of the forces of darkness. Their appearance was accompanied by a pounding and roaring that cut through the foggy air from the top of the towering structure before them, a structure that held four dwarves and hundreds of Orcs.

"No," Tauriel breathed, her eyes wide as she stared upwards. Were they too late? Had she threatened her king and risked her life only to find the cold corpse of the young dwarf awaiting her?

* * *

Legolas watched her steadily, thoughts hidden behind ice blue eyes. He recognized the look of pain spreading across Tauriel's face. It was the same pain he'd felt when he'd sensed the flare of anger from his father accompanied by a sharp fear from Tauriel, and ran to them only to discover his father's sword held tight against Tauriel's throat. It was the pain of knowing that one that you love is in danger.

Suddenly he found himself able to stand by no longer. Turning, he fixed his gaze on one individual shape within the river of bats streaming from the top of Ravenhill. Gathering himself, grounding his boots into the unyielding stone, he waited, eyes fixed on his target. A moment later, he leaped. The bat let out a hoarse cry and continued on its path, wings flapping heavily, strokes laboured by the swinging elf dangling from its claws.

* * *

Tauriel spared a quick glance for the sudden exit of her prince before returning her gaze to the top of the watchtower, searching for any signs of movement. The fog swum before her eyes, turning the air into swirling clouds of mist, but it could not hide from her the distant figure that danced into view, fencing furiously with his long sword, dark hair swinging around his shoulders.

"Kili!" she cried. The dwarven archer was alive. He was alive, he was fighting-and he was outnumbered. As she watched, two more Orcs lumbered out of the mist, swinging heavy axes and clubs. One clipped Kili's shoulder, the young dwarf just barely leaping away, but it was enough to send him off balance. He stumbled, still struggling to fight off the first Orc with his sword.

The rest of the scene was lost to Tauriel, as she was gone, sprinting the rest of the way across the bridge and into the dark compound with its crumbling stones and shadowy archways. Through the rusty gates and up the stairs she raced, desperation fueling her frantic flight. Thoughts of all else were gone, until the only thing that remained was the pressing _need_ to reach his side, to set her back against his and defend him from the oncoming night.

Tauriel ran up the stairs, following the clanging of swords coming from above her head, when suddenly a snarl sounded from the shadows. She snapped her head towards the noise, knife already in hand. An Orc leapt out of the dark doorway, sword swinging. She ducked, the breeze from the sword's passage ruffling her hair, the power of the Orc's swing carrying it over her head and a few steps beyond. She whirled as she came up, and as the Orc turned to attack once more, it met her blade shoved deep into its stomach. Yanking the knife free, she turned to meet a second Orc who was approaching her from behind, deflecting its downward blow with a resounding screech of metal on metal. She slashed at it, the force of her knife sending it staggering backwards into the wall. She ducked away before it could recover, plunging her knife deep into the Orc that appeared from behind it. The first one lunged at her, but she was gone, racing past it, slamming the base of her knife into its skull as she passed. She ran to the doorway and arched backwards, just managing to miss the edge of a sword as it came hissing down. She countered it with a slice of her own, then delivered a fierce kick to the Orc's side, causing it to stagger forward and allowing her to slit its throat as it fell. As she stepped out of the dim hallway onto the exposed balcony, a roar came from behind her, and she quickly flashed her knives over her head to counter the oncoming blow, locking blades with the Orc. Spinning, she threw her strength behind her tense arms and pushed, shoving the Orc away and throwing it to the ground. Taking advantage of its moment of imbalance, she drew her blade across its neck and pushed the body away from her.

Letting her knives hang loose at her sides, she stepped backwards, searching frantically for a way to get up to where she could hear the sounds of battle. Finding nothing, she threw her head back and screamed. "Kili!"

* * *

A floor above her, Kili's head whipped around, shock flaring in his eyes. _Was that…?_ A dark blade sliced through the air an inch in front of him, taking advantage of his momentary distraction, and he was forced to jump backwards, returning to the moment at hand, a fight for his life.

* * *

Only silence answered her cry. Desperate, her eyes darted from corner to corner, need clawing at her heart.

* * *

Kili held the snarling Orc at bay, gripping its shoulders tightly, straining to keep it out of arm's reach and away from its weapon. He threw a frenzied glance over his shoulder and let out a hoarse shout. "Tauriel!"

* * *

Tauriel's head snapped up. Warmth began to spread throughout her body, filling her with a fraught relief. "Kili," she breathed, eyes wide with hope.

Suddenly a figure barreled out of the shadows, ramming into her and throwing her into the wall. She let out a cry of pain as she was crushed against the unyielding stone.

* * *

Kili's heart leapt as he heard the pained cry from below. Snarling, he shoved his blade into the Orc he held and released it, jumping away to fall into a roll that carried him down a set of stairs and down to the feet of the next Orc, ducking low under the swing of its sword. Coming to his feet, he slashed under the Orc's guard at its unprotected stomach and turned away to charge the next unlucky one.

Tauriel shoved backwards, spinning away from the Orc's grasp and bringing her blades to bear on him, stabbing at its stomach. It let out a roar and grabbed her wrists, preventing her from slashing at its exposed neck. Locked in a momentary struggle for control, Tauriel's eyes widened as she stared into the face of her enemy. A spike of fear surged through her. This was no ordinary Orc, but Bolg, spawn of Azog the Defiler. The one creature who had managed to injure Legolas Thranduillion, the finest warrior in the Woodland Realm. All at once her struggles seemed futile in the face of such strength and dominion.

Breaking free of Bolg's grasp, she swung back and slammed her fist into the side of his face. He jerked, but was otherwise unfazed. Swinging under his arm, she spun around his back, bringing her blade up and ducking as he turned with a return slash. She lunged backward to avoid it, her balance momentarily off. His fist came toward her face and she managed to raise her hand and stay the blow just in time. Bolg grinned as he gripped her arm in his tight grasp, twisting it until she moaned in pain, then lifted his other arm and smashed it over her head.

* * *

Kili leaped backwards, the tip of the sword brushing the cloth of his coat. Darting to the side, he raised his blade and pushed it into the Orc's side.

* * *

The air was swimming around her. Tauriel gagged and clutched at the powerful hand that held her throat in an iron grip, but to no avail. Bolg's only response was to squeeze tighter, slowly lifting her until her feet dangled above the around, completely ensnared in his strangling grip. Panic flared in her eyes. Bolg only smiled and ran his tongue over his yellow teeth and cracked lips as he watched the struggling elf, helpless to the force of his strength.

* * *

Kili shoved the limp Orc away from him, yanking his sword out as he did. Spinning to face the next foe, still yards away, his attention was caught by a brief silence. No sound came from below him, where he had last heard Tauriel cry out in pain. His heart skipped a beat. But before he could move, the next Orc was upon him.

* * *

Tauriel set her teeth. She was a Silvan Elf of the Woodland Realm, the captain of the Elvenking's Guard. She would _not _die as helpless as a rabbit caught in the meaty fist of a troll. Her eyes blazing, she kicked out, catching Bolg right between the legs. He roared and collapsed to his knees, his fingers loosening on her throat. She tore out of his grip, striking his face with her fist as she did so. Blocking his next punch with her arm, she twisted in front of him, only to be seized by his other arm and tossed away. She flew across the empty space, slamming into the stone wall and crumpling in a heap at its base. Pain shot through her body. She knew she had to move, had to get up to attack, but when she urged her legs to stir, there was no response. She could do nothing but tip slowly onto her side, eyes screwed shut in pain. When she opened them, it was to the forbidding sight of Bolg striding towards her, lifting a spiked mace from its sheath on his back. Tauriel lifted her head. Blood ran from a cut on her forehead, streaming down her cheek, as pain stabbed through her body and settled into her bones with a dull ache, but still she raised her head to meet her fate with clear eyes.

Bolg came closer, a step away from her. He lifted his weapon to deliver the killing blow.

And suddenly, a figure came flying out of the mists above, dark hair streaming around his face as he brought his sword down on the Orc with a resounding crash.

Kili snarled as he wrapped his good arm around Bolg's neck and hacked at his skull with his sword hand. Bolg growled as he staggered under the impact, reaching behind him in an attempt to grasp the clinging dwarf.

Tauriel's eyes widened and her lips parted as she slowly pushed herself up. She felt her heart lift and her mouth curve into a small smile as she beheld the raven-haired arched locker in a furious struggle with the enormous Orc.

Kili's breaths came heavy and fast as he clutched at Bolg's thick neck, his face grim as he tightened his arms around it. Removing one hand, he stabbed his sword downwards, and it was then that Bolg moved.

Roaring, Bolg grabbed Kili's arms and threw them over his head, flipping Kili through the air until he crashed into the steps behind him. A stab shredded Kili's side, and he knew at least one rib was broken. He scrambled to recover, pushing himself to his feet and grabbing his sword as he turned to face Bolg. Setting himself against the wall, he pushed off and raced across the narrow steps, launching himself into the air at the Orc. He hurtled forwards, only to be met midair by Bolg's heavy mace. Kili collapsed to the ground, barely managing to throw himself backwards to avoid a second blow. His dodge brought him directly into Bolg's reach, and the Orc grinned as he grabbed Kili's shoulder with a meaty hand, lifted him into the air, and swung his fist at Kili's face. The punch landed with a sickening crunch. Kili's head rocked backwards with the force, temporarily stunned. Bolg grinned as he raised the sharpened end of his mace over Kili's chest, preparing to strike.

A force collided with his back, knocking him forward a step. Tauriel yelled as she gripped Bolg's shoulder with one hand and grabbed the raised mace with the other, preventing him from delivering the killing blow. Her face was set and grim, pain radiating from her as she forced her wounded body to straining heights in conflict with the Orc. But her mind was not on pain, nor even the ever-stronger blows Bolg was landing on her back. Only one thought was present for her, one motivation driving her onwards, and he lay on the freezing ground, watching her with pained but heartened eyes.

* * *

Bolg growled. Enough was enough. The weak she-elf was only prolonging her fate. He'd finish off the filthy dwarven scum first, and then he'd show her to her rightful place-the grave.

* * *

Snarling, he shook himself, flinging Tauriel away from him as if she was no more than a pesky insect. She landed with a heavy thud, the force of the throw carrying her away from Bolg, away from Kili, up to the edge of the watchtower, until her feet met nothing but empty air. Tauriel lay still, gasping to bring air into her straining lungs.

She raised her head, tears burning at her eyes, just in time to see Bolg plunge the stake deep into Kili's chest.

A scream tore from her throat.

Kili's head jerked, his eyes squeezed shut, as his chest spasmed for air and found none.

Time lost all meaning. The world spun. The ground was the sky and the sky was the ground, but Tauriel paid no notice. She had eyes only for the dwarf in front of her, his open mouth gasping for air, his life's blood spilling out of his chest and pooling on the frozen stones of the abandoned watchtower.

A cry rose in her and died, unable to pierce the oppressing blackness that had descended on her. The sounds of battle receded. Distant screams and cries, faraway roars and clashes, the sounds of death, all retreated until the only sound pounding in her ears was the labored rasp of breath he drew into his chest, shuddering as it encountered the blade piercing his heart-the sound of dying. Her vision was clouded, turning the murky backdrop of grey stone into an uncertain mass of imposing force, looming over her with a silent demand.

A choked plea escaped, unbidden, from her chest, from a place she had not known existed until she met the dwarf. "No…!"

It was with a deliberate effort that he turned his head to fix his eyes on hers one last time. In them, she saw not the pain of the blade piercing his chest, but the pain of the impending parting piercing his heart. His fevered stare held the lifetime of meaning that was now denied to them.

* * *

"_Amralime.__"_

"_I…do not know what you mean."_

_His dark eyes caught hers. A flash of that mischievous smile, tempered with softness. "I think you do."_

* * *

She did know. As deeply as she knew what was written on her own heart.

* * *

_A fevered groan, a warm brush of skin on skin. Heated gaze staring into her._

"_Do you think she could have loved me?"_

* * *

The answer to that pained question rested in her soul and shone from her eyes. At last, he knew.

He closed his eyes. One tear, shed for the promise that was snatched from their grasp, escaped from the corner of his eye and lingered, a shining drop of soul. Slowly, his head fell back. His dark hair drifted from his shoulder and brushed the snowy ground.

The tear dropped from his cold cheek, landing with an inaudible splash on the chill stone, and shattered into a million shining pieces.

Her outstretched arm trembled and fell to the ground as she bowed her head and turned her broken gaze away, her limp hand still reaching for the unattainable love that slipped between her fingers, bound for the white shores and far green country under a swift sunrise, bound away from her heart and into the west.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading! Please do tell me your thoughts by leaving me a review below. The good, the bad, and the ugly-I want to hear it all! It helps me a lot to know what you think. As you do, let's have a moment of silence for Kili as his soul passes beyond the silver glass and over the light in the water where grey ships pass…into the west. **_


End file.
